Call of Duty Modern Warfare
by Ben Griggs
Summary: This is the Novelization of the game. I Don't own anything but a copy of said game. Rated M for violence, language and gore.
1. Prologue Scene I FNG

Prologue Scene I

F.N.G.

Gaz walked into Captain Price's office.

"Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake." He said

"Just another day at the office." Replied Price

Gaz put a profile of Khaled Al-Asad on Price's desk.

"Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him."

"And the bad news?" asked Price

"We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap."

**F.N.G.**

**Credenhill, UK**

**Sgt. 'Soap' Mctavish**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

Soap walked into the armory he saw Gaz up in the observer position behind the range.

"Good to see you mate. Grab a rifle from the table." Soap picked up a G36C rifle. "You know the drill, go to station one and aim your rifle downrange….now aim down your rifle." He said

Soap put his rifle to his shoulder and aimed downrange. He fired at each target quickly and accurately.

"Lovely, now shoot the targets while firing from the hip." Said Gaz

Soap aimed and fired again a little less accurate but still hitting his targets.

"Now I'm gonna block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood." He said

A plywood sheet popped and Soap could see some targets behind it. He aimed and fired through the wood hitting each target.

"Remember bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal…Now I'm gonna make the targets pop up one at a time. Shoot them as fast as you can."

Soap reloaded his weapon and aimed down the sight again. He hit all nine targets with quick three round bursts.

"Proper good job mate! Now grab a sidearm from the armory."

Soap grabbed a USP 45. Pistol.

"Good now switch to your rifle."

Soap holstered his pistol and brought up his rifle.

"Now pull out your sidearm. Remember switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Alright come over here. Using your knife is even more faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon."

Soap approached a table on which sat a watermelon. He quickly pulled his knife out and sliced it in half. Fruit bits went everywhere.

"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Captain Price wants to see you, follow me."

Soap followed Gaz out of the armory and went to the warehouse next door. Soap saw the rest of the team along with Captain Price.

Gaz introduced him. "It's the FNG sir. Go easy on him it's his first day in the regiment." He said

"Right…what the hell kind of name is Soap anyway. How'd a muppet like you pass selection eh? Alright it's your turn for the CQB test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you have to run the cargo ship solo in less than sixty seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at nineteen seconds. Good luck." Said Price as Soap climbed the ladder. He grabbed an MP5 and four flash-bangs then stood by the rope ready for Price's orders.

"Go go go!" yelled Price

Soap grabbed the rope and slid down to the 'deck' he took out three targets in the 'bridge' with short quick bursts then headed inside and downstairs. He hit a target while going downstairs and tossed a flash-bang through a doorway. He moved in and hit every target. He tossed another flash-bang through a second door and hit those targets as well. Then sprinted to the finish. Elapsed time: twenty-five seconds.

"Pretty good Soap but I've seen better. Gentleman the cargoship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200 hours, dismissed."


	2. Prologue Scene II Crew Expendable

Prologue Scene II Crew Expendable

"_Bravo team, the Intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia…the package is aboard a medium freighter Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and security detail onboard."_ Said Price over the radio

_"Rules of engagement sir?"_ asked Gaz

_ "Crew expendable."_ Replied Price

'**Crew Expendable'**

**Somewhere in near the Bearing Strait**

**Sgt. 'Soap' Mactavish**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

_ "Base-plate this is Hammer two-four we have a visual on the target ETA sixty seconds."_ Said the black hawk pilot.

_ "Copy 2-4"_ replied Command

A few seconds later Soap heard the pilots again. _"Thirty seconds, going dark." _

Then a few seconds after that Price threw his cigar into the sea and pulled his mask over his face as did the rest of the team.

"_Ten seconds. Radio check, go to secure channel."_ Said the pilot

"Lock-n-load" said Price

The team loaded and readied their weapons. "Go! GO! GO!" yelled Price as he grabbed the rope and slid down to the deck. Soap and two others touched down silently behind him. They spread out around the bridge.

"Weapons free." Said Price

The squad opened fire taking out the bridge crew in a split second.

"Bridge secure." Said the one of the operators.

"Hold your fire. Gaz-stay in the bird 'til we secure the deck, over." Price ordered.

The team proceeded inside and down some stairs.

"Stairs clear."

They moved into a hallway and Soap put a silenced three-round burst into a drunken sailor.

"Last call. Hallway clear! Move up!"

Soap moved into some crew quarter and killed a pair of sleeping sailors.

"Crew quarters-clear move up."

_"Forward decks clear, green light on alpha go!"_ said Hammer 2-4

Gaz, Wallcroft and Griffen repelled down a rope to join the rest of the team.

"Ready sir." Said Gaz

"Fan out. Three meter spread."

The team moved forward across the main deck. Gaz spotted a pair of sentries on a platform up ahead. Soap took them both out with carefully aimed bursts from his MP5.

"We've got company." Said Gaz

As soon as he said this a row of armed crewmen gathered on the second floor, firing down at the SAS team.

"Hammer 2-4, we've got tangos on the 2nd floor."

"_Copy, engaging."_ The black hawk moved closer and a gunner used the mini-gun to spray bullets along the second floor wiping out the crewmen. Then they came back over the radio.

"_Bravo six, Hammer's at bingo fuel. We're bugging out. Big Bird will on station for evac in ten._"

"Copy Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me." Said Captain Price.

Gaz, Sgt. Harris, Soap and Price stacked up at a hatch on the other side of the ship. Price unlocked the hatch as Gaz pulled out a shotgun.

"I like to keep this for close encounters." He said

"Too right mate." Replied Harris.

"On my mark…Go! Check your corners."

Gaz moved in first followed by Harris, Price and Soap. The team moved down a hall and turned right then down a stairwell to the next level. Harris moved down another short flight and took down a pair of crewmen heading his way. They turned left at the end of this hallway and gathered at an open hatch. Price poked his head out…and ducked back in as AK-47 fire hit the bulkhead in front of him. He pulled out and tossed a flashbang into the cargo hold. The firing stopped long enough for the team to rush in and for Soap to put down a guard. The team quickly spread out along the first section of the hold. No other tangos were in sight so the team stacked at the next hatch.

Harris kicked the hatch out and Gaz and Price moved in and turned in opposite directions.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

The team moved up to a catwalk and saw a security detail on the opposite side and opened fire. Three of the four enemies were taken down, the fourth hid among the containers on the lower floor. Soap and Price joined Harris on the lower floor in taking out the last guard. The team stacked next to an open hatch leading to the third and final section of the cargo hold. Price tossed in a flashbang quickly followed by a frag grenade from Soap.

The flashbang went off first, blinding a few of the guards. Then the other grenade went off killing two and wounding a third. A heavy firefight ensued as the remaining crew attempted to stop the SAS team. But the special ops troops were far too well trained for that to happen. In two minutes the last cargo hold was secure. Gaz scanned the containers until he came to a large blue one.

"I'm getting a strong reading sir. You might want to take a look at this." Said Gaz

Harris helped Gaz open the container.

Inside was a nuclear device with an Arabic flag on it.

"Hmmmm…it's in Arabic. Baseplate this is Bravo-6. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport."

"_No time Bravo-6. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell outta there._"

"Fast-movers, probably MIGs we'd better go." Said Gaz

"Soap grab the manifest in the container, move." Once Soap grabbed and stowed the manifest Price said "Alright, everyone topside, double-time." The team began moving back twards the open hatch as Price contacted the other two member of the SAS squad.

"Wallcroft, Griffen what's your status?"

_"Already in the helicopter sir. Enemy aircraft inbound…Shit! They've opened fire get out-"_

The rest of the man's sentence was lost as two massive explosions ripped into the cargo ship.

_"Bravo-6 Come in! Bravo-6 what's your status?"_ asked Big Bird

"What the hell happen?" asked Harris.

"The ships sinking we've got to go now!" said Gaz

"_Bravo-6 come in dammit!"_

Price pulled Soap up as he contacted Big Bird.

"Big Bird this is Bravo-6 we're on our way out! On your feet soldier we are leaving!" he yelled

Soap followed Price, Harris and Gaz up to the catwalks as the ocean poured into the ship from multiple hull breaches. The catwalks began coming apart as the ship listed. They moved quickly through the other two cargo holds even as the ship was taking on more water and the catwalks in those areas came apart as well. The team made it to the opposite end just in time as the catwalks fell to the hold below. The team moved back up the two short flights of stairs but Harris got confused.

"Which way? Which way to the helicopter?" he asked

"To the right! To the right!" yelled Price all the while Big Bird was asking them where they were and Price was yelling for his team to keep moving. The SAS operators got outside just in time for the ship to be almost 90 degrees over. They ran towards the other end as they saw the double-bladed aircraft hovering over the starboard side of the ship now in the air. Gaz, Harris and Price made it aboard, Soap jumped and landed on the edge of the hold. He started to slip but Captain Price grabbed him and hauled him aboard the helicopter.

"We're all aboard go!" yelled Price

"_Roger that we're outta here."_ Said Big Bird.

The 'Chinook' left the cargo ship sinking into the Bering Strait…


	3. Scene III The Coup

Prologue Scene III The Coup

Somewhere in the Middle East

Former President Al-Fulani is being held in his own residence as a car drives up. Al-Fulani is dragged out to the car and tossed inside. He could hear Al-Assad over a loudspeaker.

"Today we rise up again as one nation against betrayal and corruption!" he said

Then one of Al-Assad's men knocks him out with the butt of his rifle.

The President came to his senses a moment later and the car was already moving through the streets. He could see Assad's men as they poured out of armored personnel carriers and dropped from helicopters. He saw them fighting with and executing his own citizens.

He also heard Assad's continuous speech.

"We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity."

More soldiers are seen running down the street, pouring out of more personnel carriers and strangling civilians near a wall.

"But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West, with only self-interest at heart!"

"The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!" continued Assad

"Our armies are strong and our cause is just." He said as the car turned into a courtyard filled with Assad's men.

"As I speak, our armies are nearing their objective, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation."

The car continued through the courtyard onto a deserted road then stopped at an area at the very end. One soldier opens the door while another grabs Fulani and drags him out and throws him on the ground. The other soldier kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

"Our noble crusade has begun."

Fulani woke to being dragged down a hallway by a pair of soldiers. He was too tired to resist though he tried. As they entered the center of the arena a man walked up, examined Fulani then nodded to the two men. They dragged him to a bloody stake in the center of the arena.

"Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs."

Al-Assad concluded his speech a man handed him a golden desert eagle pistol. Al-Assad looked into a nearby video camera on a tripod.

"This is how it begins." He said and walked up to the former president, cocked the handle and pulled the trigger.

The president's head instantly exploded…


	4. Act I Scene I Blackout

Act I Scene I

"Captain Price, Al-Assad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television." Said Gaz

"The Americans have plans for Al-Assad. And it's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours, code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia." Replied Price

"Nikolai sir?"

"Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the Intel on the cargo ship operation. Nikolai is in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out…we take care of our friends. Let's move."

'**Blackout'**

**Day 2 – 01:31:28**

**Caucasus Mountains, Russia **

**Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment **

Price, Gaz and Soap stood in the swamp after being dropped off.

"The loyalists are expecting us half-a-click to the north. Move out." Said Price

"Loyalists eh? Are these the good Russians or the bad Russians?" asked Gaz as they moved ahead.

"Well they won't shoot us on sight if that's what you're asking." Replied Price

"Good enough for me." Replied Gaz

Price held up a fist to signal the team to stop. Soap saw a pair of guards up ahead. One on a dock, the other behind him close to a jeep. There was also a cabin nearby with another guard inside watching TV. Soap pulled out his Silenced Sniper Rifle and sighted in on the far guard.

"Take'em down Soap." Said Price.

One click and the far guard went down silently.

A second took out the closer one on the dock.

Soap moved ahead a bit and a third click sounded as the guard in the wood cabin died as well.

"Good work. There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest." Said Price

The team moved up ahead and under a bridge. There were two more guard posts up ahead.

"Sir, I have an idea. We can take out both guard posts at the same time. It'll be loud but quick. But there's no one else around."

"Alright."

"Gaz, throw a flashbang into the closest post. Captain Price will toss in a frag grenade right after you. I'll put a grenade into the far post from the under slung launcher." Said Soap

"Good idea, do it."

Gaz pulled out a flashbang and Price pulled out a frag grenade. Soap nodded and the two men threw their grenades. The flashbang went off first, blinding the men inside while the frag grenade finished them off. At the same time Soap launched a grenade through the window of the far cabin taking out the other guard post at the same time.

The team tensed for a moment, expecting enemies to attack. But none came so they moved on up a hill. They entered a vacant home with an incomplete roof, and then moved out the side door to the field.

"Gaz, you smell that?" asked Price

"Yeah, Kamarov." Replied Gaz

Kamarov approached from the right holding his rifle in the air horizontally.

"Welcome to the new Russia Captain Price." He said waving a hand in the air. Four Russians got up from their prone positions in the field.

"What's the target Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover." Said Price

"The Ultranationalists have BM21s on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below." Replied Kamarov and signaled for his men to move out. Price put a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

"Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us." Said Price

"Hmmm…I guess I owe you one."

"Bloody right you do."

The team moved out with Kamarov's men, up a hill and through a playground.

"This way, there's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men." said Kamarov and the group split up.

Gaz, Price and Soap followed Kamarov down a cliff side walkway with a fence on the edge.

"Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank."

Soap had his sniper rifle out and sighted in on a guard by one of the first structures to be stormed by Kamarov's men.

"All units commence the attack." Ordered Kamarov

Soap took out the first two guards outside the building then began taking out enemies all around the camp. One that was hopping over a wall, another coming out of a building on the far side, then Price got his attention.

"Soap, take out the machine gunners in the window so Kamarov's men can storm the building."

He immediately took out the one on the right but the one on the left was covered by the wall. Smiling, Soap shot just inside the wall and hit the gunner anyway. The bullet carved a hole clean through the wall and into the enemy. With the building clear, Kamarov's men kicked open the door and went inside. Then enemy helicopters arrived and dropped troops on a ridge to the northwest.

"Damn! Enemy helicopters!"

"You didn't say there would helicopters Kamarov."

"I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way!"

"Make it quick Kamarov, I want that informant."

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant Captain Price."

The sniper team moved down the walkway through a bomb-out and still burning house to the other side. The helicopter troops were already moving their way and opened fire. Soap switched to the under slung grenade launcher and threw a pair of flash-bangs at the incoming troops. He then launched a pair of grenades into the two groups taking out the majority of them. As the rest recovered from the flash bangs, Soap and his team opened fire with their assault rifles and eliminating the rest.

Kamarov looked out at the village from the ridge line. "Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs."

"What about the informant? He's running out of time!" asked Price as he joined Kamarov near the edge.

"Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant!" replied Kamarov

Soap already had his rifle out and sniping. He took out a pair of enemies with RPGs then another pair with sniper rifles. He took out five more before reloading. Kamarov's men began penetrating deeper into the village.

"Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station." Said Kamarov.

The men continued up a hill to a power station at the top. From their perspective they could see the fight in the village below.

"Look! The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to-"

Before he could finish Gaz grabbed him and held him against the raised concrete edge.

"Enough sniping! Where is the informant?"

Kamarov spoke hurried Russian.

"Where is he?" Gaz asked again

"The house! The house at the northeast end of the village!" Kamarov yelled back

"Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in a corner." Said Gaz

"Soap, Gaz, we've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go!" said Price tossing a pair of reppelling ropes over the edge.

Soap, Price and Gaz repelled down to the village. The trio jumped a short wall nearby and sprinted to a house. They cleared the house of enemies and took out three more trying to come in. As they exited, Soap spotted a cluster of them near a car. Soap switched to the launcher and hit the car, which exploded taking the enemies with it.

"Bloody hell, let's move! He may still be alive." Said Price

The trio hurried up a driveway and neared the house with the informant.

"Gaz, go around back and cut the power. Soap, get ready!" said Price

Gaz snuck around back and got into position. Soap and Price were by the door.

"Gaz do it." Said Price

The house lights went out and the team went to nigh vision.

"Alright I've cut the power. Go." Said Gaz

Price opened the door and Soap went in first. He turned left and took out a guard in the corner. The second died near a staircase. Soap went up the staircase and killed a guard huddled in the corner and another one behind a mattress. A third dies in the bathroom, mistakenly believing that the wood door would protect him. A fourth man came out of a room right in front of Soap who quickly stabbed him with his knife. He saw Nikolai huddled in a corner. Price picked up a flashlight and shined it in his face to identify him.

"It's him."

"Nikolai, are you alright? Can you walk?" asked Gaz

"Yes I can still fight, thank you for getting me out of here." Replied Nikolai

"Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us a LZ one. Over"

"_Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out."_ Responded the pilot

"Let's go!" said Price

Now the four men moved out of the house and into a field and boarded a waiting Blackhawk helicopter. Once aboard Nikolai asked

"Have the Americans already attacked Al-Assad?"

"No, their invasion begins in a few hours why?" replied Price

"The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Assad Alive."

The helicopter lifted off and set off for a safe house in Germany…

**_A/N The first real mission, stay tuned for 'Charlie don't Surf'_**


	5. Act I Scene II Charlie Don't Surf

_**Act**_ I Scene II Charlie Don't Surf

_"__Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on Al-Asad in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna secure the perimeter and grab Al-Asad. Oorah? Lock and load!_" said Lt. Vasquez.

Dozens of Blackhawk helicopters lifted off from the carriers and headed inland to invade a city and capture Al-Asaad at a TV station.

_**Charlie Don't Surf**_

_**Day 2 – 13:45**_

_**Sgt. Paul Jackson**_

_**1**__**st**__** Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.**_

Sgt. Jackson sat in on one of the outer seats as the Blackhawk flew inland. He could see the other choppers and, as they reached the docks of the city, RPG and machine gun fire coming up from the ground. He heard the pilots call out warnings to each other over radio.

"Shorline, coming into view." Said the first pilot

"Copy Striker 6-4" replied a female voice

__ "Feet dry in ten seconds."

"Copy."

"Taking fire here."

"Roger that. We've got RPGs down there."

The Blackhawks spread out a little and more RPGs and machine guns fired some of it got pretty close but thankfully none of the Blackhawks were shot down. Jackson's Blackhawk came to a hover near the edge of the city. The Marine in front of him dropped a coil of rope and repelled down from the helicopter followed by Jackson and others. As he repelled down he saw the other choppers deploying troops as well then Vasquez got his attention.

_"2__nd__ squad on me to the target building move!_"

Jackson moved forward and turned left down an alleyway as Marines were setting up a blockading position with barbed wire on a street. He found 2nd squad along with Lt. Vasquez near the target building.

_"There's the target building, left side door breach stack up!"_ said Vasquez

The squad formed up and a Corporal hung a breach charge on the door handle then blew the charge. The Marines rushed through the doorway and took down the two enemies in the first room. Vasquez nodded to him.

"Jackson, take point." He said

Jackson hurried down a staircase and tossed a flashbang through another doorway then rushed in and took down two fleeing enemies and a third behind a wooden container. Two more came from the room on the right and Jackson took them down as well. He investigated the room and discovered a laptop that the terrorists hadn't had time to erase.

"Lt. Vasquez, take a look at this."

Vasquez came up behind him. "Good find Jackson, Private Massey, take care of it."

"Yes sir." The private moved to attach a portable hard-drive then downloaded all the information from the laptop to the drive.

The Marines cleared the rest of the building but there were only two more Opfor in the building.

"All call-signs, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Al-Asad." Ordered Vasquez.

The Marines quickly checked the bodies but there was no sign of their quarry. Vasquez contacted HQ for new orders.

"HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure but we don't have Al-Asad, over...Roger that, HQ. Out...Heads up! I just got word Al-Asad is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station. We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out." Said Vasquez

Jackson moved out of the building along with the team and moved to an intersection. Ahead was a cluster of enemy troops near a car. Jackson tossed a frag grenade under the car and it exploded taking the troops with it. He moved on past a courtyard of sorts with aluminum fencing. He turned right and gunned down and pair of enemies jumping off a nearby roof. He turned the corner and put a burst into another trooper behind a barrel. He moved around the next corner and gunned down the remaining enemies then reloaded. He moved on quickly taking down some Opfor on a pair of rooftops then came to a street. He was about to cross it when a white truck with a .50 caliber machine gun started spraying bullets everywhere. Jackson scrambled back behind a cinder-block wall and stayed there until the truck drove away. Jackson popped back out and aimed down his sight taking down the gunner. Then, on a roof to the right were three troopers with RPGs. Jackson tossed a flashbang followed by a frag grenade. He was across the street just before the grenade went off.

Jackson took cover near a staircase and laid down covering fire as the rest of the Marines moved up. Jackson moved up the staircase to clear the rest of the roof but there were no enemies there anymore so he moved back down. Opting to save his flashbangs, Jackson aimed quickly and carefully taking down Opfor troops with quick bursts. He moved forward while a pair of Marines behind him took a left. He ended up taking a left anyway as the street ended in a blockade. The next area held a series of broken concrete walls, the incomplete remains of a building yet to be built. Jackson took one trooper down directly in front of him then moved around the right hand side of the structure. He turned the corner and came face to face with an enemy trooper.

He fell back on training, instinct, he wiped his rifle up and hit the man with the butt of his rifle knocking him down, then pulled out his knife and quickly stabbed him while he was on the ground.

He wiped his knife off on the man's uniform and replaced it, then continued down as the Marines cleared the rest of the area. Jackson moved into a parking lot in front of the TV station. He could see more Marines stacking up near the entrance. He overheard a marine talking to Lt. Vasquez.

"We've got the TV station locked down and surrounded sir." He said

"Good, get in position to breach." Vasquez replied

Four Marines stacked up and a Sergeant hung a door breach charge on the handle and blew it. The Marines rushed in but there weren't any enemies in the immediate room. Jackson spotted a man coming out of a door at the end of a hall. He brought his rifle up, aimed down the sight and put a short burst into him. The man fell with a yell. Jackson moved up, through the hallway into the computer rooms and servers. He took out a pair of enemies in there then moved to the main area.

The main room had dozens of cubicles with desktop computers in them, on the wall were TVs. In the room itself were enemies, some were on the second floor. Jackson tossed a flashbang and sprinted to an office across the way and cleared that area while the other Marines cleared the main room. Jackson moved through some offices and emerged on the far side. There was Opfor on the main and second floor. He spotted one on the second floor with an RPG and shot him, then took down another Opfor in an office further away. Jackson tossed another flashbang followed by a frag grenade. The main room was cleared in short order.

"Room clear! Move up! Al-Asad should be on the second floor!" said Vasquez

Vasquez moved up to a double-door and opened it carefully. There were no enemies in the next area but they could see out the window as a Marine Abrams tank rolled by. Vasquez moved on toward a staircase with a door on their floor.

_"Hold your fire, friendlies coming out."_ Said SSGT. Griggs

The door opened to allow a Marine fire team through it.

"No sign of Al-Asad sir." Said Griggs.

"All right. Fall in Marines, stay frosty." Said Vasquez

The Marines moved up the stairs and through a room with windows. They could see the alley they came through.

They could also see the Opfor pouring through said alleyway.

The Marines took up positions on the roof and helped the Marines in the parking lot hold off the enemies. Jackson spotted some RPGs nearby and picked one up and fired it at a cluster of enemies. The explosion took out the enemies and blew up a car. With the parking lot secure again the Marines on the roof moved on through the rest of the building.

They eventually found the last room and a Marine with a shotgun blew the hinges off the door and kicked it in and stepped aside while his fellow Marines rushed in…to find an empty room. Empty, except for the TVs playing on of Al-Asad's speeches.

"Clear!" called out a private.

"It's on a loop, broadcast as a recording." Said another.

"Yeah…score one for military intelligence!" said Griggs.

"Griggs, turn that off." Said Vasquez

"Roger that, I got something better anyway." Said Griggs as he stopped the broadcasted speech and played a rap song through the speakers.

"Command, this is Red Dog. The TV station is secure but there's no sign of Al-Asad. The broadcast is a recording, over... Roger that, Command. Out. Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear, and get ready to move out! Let's go!" said Vasquez.


	6. Act I Scene III The Bog

Act I Scene III The Bog

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I'm gonna try and get the rest of Act I out before I go to Paris Island.**_

U.S.M.C.

SGT. PAUL JACKSON

_ News Caster: After heavy fighting today, U.S. Marines began their push into the city where Al-Assad is making his last stand…Fighting has intensified in the Capital city. Anti-Aircraft fire and burning buildings light the night…_

_ "Roger on location. Repeating Map Grid 52761-niner, over." Said Command_

_ "Bravo Six copies over." Replied Vasquez_

_ "Bravo Six we have an Abrams dead in the water call sign 'War Pig'. Lt. Vasquez your unit is shotgun, over."_

_ "Copy. Bravo is inbound. Tell 'War Pig' to standby. We're on our way. Out."_

**Day 3 - 0500**

**Sgt. Paul Jackson**

**1****st**** Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.**

Jackson readied his rifle. Vasquez waved his hand forward, a signal to advance. "Alpha Company's tank is stuck half-a-click north of here, we gotta hustle, let's move!" he said

The team moved up the street and two Marines were cut down by machine gun fire. The rest took cover behind a few burnt-out cars and returned fire.

"Get suppression fire on the building we have to move forward!" yelled Vasquez

Most of the team popped from out of cover and fired all at once allowing a squad of men to proceed down some stairs to the right of the building. Vasquez ordered his men to switch to night vision. Jackson popped the night vision goggles over his eyes, bathing the surrounding area in green light and a laser pointing from his rifle. Jackson rushed forward to take cover behind a broken wall. He rose from cover a popped off a few bursts, killing two OpFor. He quickly moved around the wall into a hallway where he regrouped with the rest of the team.

"Jackson, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover this entrance. Go!"

The private was two steps ahead and up the first flight of stairs when an enemy trooper attacked him with his rifle. Jackson didn't have a clean shot so he pulled out a Kabar and stabbed the enemy who was now on top of Roycewicz. "Thanks Sgt." He said. The two Marines moved up the second flight without incident. Jackson waved the private to stay back and readied a flashbang and hand grenade. Jackson tossed the flashbang down the hallway which was filled with enemies and immediately followed up with the frag grenade. The flashbang blinded most of the enemies and the frag grenade took out four. Jackson popped out from behind the doorway and let off a long burst of fire that put the other half-dozen enemies down.

Roycewicz followed Jackson down the hall and helped him take out a machine gun nest as well as another enemy hiding in a room behind a couch. Jackson spotted a mounted machine gun. "Hit their flank with that machine gun." Said Vasquez.

Jackson quickly jumped on it and hosed the opposite side of the building down with lead. The surrounding area was quickly secured when Command came over the comm. "Be advised more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there A.S.A.P.!"

"Roger that we're working on it!-Out!" replied Vasquez

Roycewicz and Jackson headed back down the stairs as two more marines executed a door breach on a locked door in the second floor hallway. They found most of the team pinned down in a room firing out of a few windows.

"Sir, there's a ton of 'em out there!" said SSGT. Griggs who hefted a SAW machine gun.

"Shut-up and keep 'em pinned down!" replied Vasquez

Griggs used his SAW to provide suppression fire on the small parking lot outside which was filled with OpFor. Jackson headed past him and through a couple of doorways on the left on the parking lot. He suppressed a full squad of OpFor trying to flank the other Marines, then headed upstairs to secure a balcony. As he did so another Marine yelled "Contact on the overpass!" Jackson saw several OpFor troops on the overpass and used his M16A2's laser sight to take them down. He emptied a magazine, dove for cover and reloaded. He was taking out more OpFor on the overpass when Vasquez came over the radio. "UAV recon's spotted enemy tanks headed this way! Private West, get on the roof and hit 'em with the Javelin!"

"Right away sir!" replied West. West had just stepped out from the safety of the building and was cut down by the enemies on the overpass.

"Private West is down! West is down! Jackson, get the Javelin!" said another Marine

"Jackson! Pick up the Javelin so you can take out those tanks!" said Vasquez

Jackson hurried to West's position and grabbed the Javelin. He headed up to the balcony and took cover behind a crate. He crouched to avoid fire from the troops on the overpass and locked on to the first tank. The Javelin missile leapt out of the launcher and fired its rocket, propelling it into the air. The missile arced and came down on the third of four tanks. Jackson reloaded the launcher and fired three more times, taking out all the tanks. Once all the tanks were destroyed the enemy troops began pulling out. Jackson, back down on ground level traded the Javelin for a Dragunov sniper rifle. As the Recon platoon made their way through a marketplace the few marines guarding the tank came over the radio.

"_Bravo Six we're taking heavy fire from our position north of the overpass! Where the hell are you?"_

"We're almost there hold on!" replied Vasquez

The platoon finally made it to the tank.

"Alpha Six what's your status over?" asked Vasquez

"We're still surrounded sir! There's just the four of us left but the tank is still okay! Over!" replied a marine

"Contacts to the east and more flanking to the south! Hold the perimeter!"

The Recon platoon took up positions around the tank, Jackson took out one or two to the right of the tank then turned toward a long fence and focused his fire there.

"_Bravo six, this is Warpig! The main gun's offline but we still have our machine gun!"_ said the crew of the tank.

Vasquez noticed some of the enemy carrying detpacks. "They're moving in with detpacks! Don't let'em get close to the tank!" he said

Jackson saw the same and switched to the Dragunov. He used the sight to prioritize targets by distance, targeting the closer ones first then moving back. Jackson soon ran out of ammo for the sniper rifle and switched to his assault rifle. He moved up behind a dumpster close to the fence line. He tossed two flashbangs over the fence then popped out and moved in. He turned left and gunned down an Opfor coming at him, then spun and mowed the rest down. He started taking fire from the roof so he moved closer to the building itself and moved into a hallway. Command came over the radio as he did so. "Bravo Six, be advised, more hostiles assembling to the west of your position over."

"Two Charlie, Bravo Six! Requesting air support for fire mission, over!" replied Vasquez

"Uh, negative Bravo Six, there's an enemy ZPU to the south of your position. Until you take it out we cannot risk sending in any more choppers, over." Replied Command

"Jackson! Find that ZPU and take it out so we can get some air support! Lopez! Gaines! Cover him!"

Jackson had already spotted the gun and was behind a window across from it. There were several OpFor in the building ahead, preventing him from getting to the gun. Jackson ordered Lopez and Gaines to suppress the area while he tossed a flashbang/frag grenade combo, blinding the enemy first the killing the majority with the frag. He switched to the grenade launcher and fired two more round into the building and one more on the roof.

With the building clear the three marines moved up and Jackson used his grenade launcher on the gun. It didn't destroy it but it killed the three OpFor using and guarding it. Jackson moved it and slapped a packet of C4 on the gun and armed the detonator. He moved away with his team out of the building back towards the tank. Jackson pressed the button and the gun exploded nicely. Lt. Vasquez came over the radio next. "Jackson, I've got air support on the way but they need our exact location. Plant the IR beacon and get their attention. Out."

Jackson sprinted to a good location and planted the beacon. The chopper pilot came over the radio next. "Ok, positive ID on your sparkle. We're coming in hot from the northeast."

A moment later a pair of AH-1 Cobras came screaming in. They both fired rockets at a structure with several dozen OpFor with mounted and covered machine guns. The Cobras fired again and again until the machine gun fire withered and died. "Uh, two, you see anyone left down there?" asked the first pilot.

"Negative, we got 'em." Replied the second.

"Roger that. All targets destroyed we're outta here. Good luck boys. Out." Said the lead Cobra pilot.

"Command, LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers and let's get this tank moving." Said Vasquez

"Roger that. They're on the way. Good work. Out." Replied Command

"Squad, regroup at the tank, let's go!" said SSGT Griggs.

Jackson joined the rest of the recon marines as Lt. Vasquez pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing on the tank.

"Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank out of here. We'll take up defensive positions around the Bog here, here, and here, and buy the engineers some time to get the tank moving…Ooorah?" he said

"OOORAH!" replied the team.

The marines moved to their assigned locations as the engineers repelled in…


	7. Act I Scene IV Hunted

Act I Scene IV Hunted

S.A.S.

SGT. 'SOAP' MCTAVISH

Gaz was on the radio with Command. "We've got Nikolai! We're taking him to the safe-house in Hamburg! E.T.A., Oh-seven hundred hours! Out!"

They were somewhere in the Komi Republic in Western Russia. Suddenly a missile warning siren went off. Price spotted the missile first. "Incoming missile hang on!" he said

The pilots of the chopper attempted to evade but the missile still hit. Soap heard the pilots call out a mayday just before he blacked out. "Mayday! This is Hammer 6-4! We're going down! I repeat, we are going down 2 miles south of Waypoint 5..."

Soap woke to the chopper exploding once again even after crashing. Price ran over and helped him up. "You're still in one piece. Get up. Come on, we need to get moving before the search parties get here." He said

Soap stood and had his pistol out. He followed Captain Price back to the team and picked up a G36C rifle as Price asked for a casualty list.

"Casualty report."

"Paulson and both pilots are dead sir." Replied Gaz

"Bugger. All right, the extraction points not far from here. Let's move out." Replied Price

Soap followed Price down a dirt road. Baseplate came over the radio as they advanced. "_Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 Gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over."_

"Copy. Bravo Six out." Replied Price

"An AC-130 eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while." Said Gaz

"Keep a low profile. Let's stay out of trouble." Ordered Price

An SAS operator hiding near a fence post reported vehicles coming from the north. "Get under that bridge. Move." Ordered Price. The team moved under the bridge as the vehicles passed by, a helicopter with a spotlight also flew over but didn't spot the team under the bridge. With the way clear Price ordered his men to advance up a short hill to a small farm. They hid behind the fence and Price entered a small garage on the left. The team witnessed a conversation between a farmer and some Ultranationalists.

"Hold up we've got company." Said Price

Price opened the door just enough to see the one of the Ultranationalists get aggressive. "All right, let's top these bastards before they kill the old man." He said

Soap took aim at one of the troops and pulled the trigger. A trio of rounds flew out and hit the soldier in the head. The other was quickly taken down. The farmer ran back into his house and closed the door. The SAS team moved up taking down another pair of Ultranationalists hiding behind some wood and barrels, then hopped a fence and started running across a field. About halfway across a helicopter approached them.

"Spotlight, hit the deck." Ordered Price

The team dives for cover in tall grass.

"Stay down…Stay – Down. The helicopter moved on. "The heli's moving away. Let's go."

The team stood and sprinted to a house at the far edge of the field. A passing truck patrol spotted them and troops piled out and began firing. The team reached the house but the door was locked so they took cover and returned fire.

"Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now!" ordered Price

"I'm on it." Replied Gaz

Gaz worked on the door and after a minute or so managed to open it just as the helicopter returned and troops repelled down into the field. Soap tossed a flashbang/frag grenade, taking most of them out before joining the team in the basement of the house.

"Soap! Take point and scout ahead for an exit." Said Price

Soap led the way up the stairs and took time to put some lead downrange through a window, hitting a few enemies then continued on around the corner. An Ultranationalist tossed in a flashbang. Soap spotted it and hid behind a wall, then popped back out and gunned down the three men who tried to rush in. The rest of the team caught up and exited the house and moved through a small complex of buildings. Some German Sheppard's and their handlers tried to attack them but the dogs never got close enough. The team fought their way through that area and took cover as the same helicopter returned.

"Hold on. The helicopter is back." Said Gaz

The chopper paused above their position, then moved on. "It doesn't look like they know where we are. Let's keep it that way." Said Price as he opened a gate. The team followed him to a shallow riverbed and took cover amongst the tall grass. They were about to exit the riverbed but Price held up a hand. "Hold up, sentries on the bridge up ahead. Stay out of the spotlight."

Enemy vehicles rolled past the bridge and the helicopter flew over with a spotlight. Again the Ultranationalists didn't find the SAS team. "Let's move, but stay low."

The team moved up to a field and used hay stacks and darkness for cover. Suddenly an Ultranationalist spotted them and screamed as he was taken down. "We're compromised open fire!" yelled Gaz

"Watch out for the helicopter." Warned Price

Soap looked up and spotted the chopper with a gunner in the side door. He took careful aim and fired several bursts eventually taking down the gunner. The team took cover in some green houses and fought their way through at least two more greenhouses before the chopper returned. "That helicopter's making another pass! Find some overhead cover. Soap moved up and took down another Ultranationalist and grabbed the man's automatic shotgun. He used the shotgun on three more enemies hiding near a truck then switched back to the G36C. Soap rushed the barn and took down one enemy on the second deck. Then stabbed another who tried to kill him from behind. Gaz and the team joined him soon after that. "Captain Price! We've got stinger missiles in the barn!" yelled Gaz

"Soap, grab a stinger and take out that chopper! Move!" ordered Price

Soap traded the shotgun for a stinger and moved outside. He used the iron sights to get a lock and when a solid tone sounded, fired. The missile tracked for a bit but was fooled by flares dropped by the chopper.

"Bloody hell, he's popping flares! This won't be easy! Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put him to the test!" said Gaz

Soap ran back in and grabbed another stinger. He stepped back outside and got another lock and fired. This time the missile tracked all the way in and destroyed the chopper.

"Bloody nice shooting there, Soap!" said Gaz

** "**Good work, Soap. Everyone on me. Let's move out." Ordered Price

The team followed Price out of the barn and onto a dirt road. There was a paved road up ahead with a convoy of BMPs and trucks with troops pouring out.

Luckily the AC-130 gunship had just arrived.

"_Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out."_

_ "__Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot."_

"Warhammer - Fire mission - danger close! Enemy armor and infantry, 100 meters to the southwest of our location, over.

Copy. Comin' down." replied Price

The team held their position as cannon fire rained down on the convoy destroying several trucks and armored vehicles. The way was soon clear as the team moved up the road.

_ "Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'."_

"Roger that, Warhammer. We're moving now. Out. Come on, let's go!"

They moved up past the destroyed convoy and deeper into western Russia…


	8. Act I Scene V Death From Above

_A/N: For a while I was stuck on how to write this particular chapter eventually I just ended up going with the transcript. I hope to update this again soon._

Act I Scene V Death From Above

'_**Death From Above'**_

'_**Day 2 - 04:20:22'**_

'_**Western Russia'**_

'_**Thermal Imaging TV Operator'**_

'_**AC-130H Spectre Gunship' **_

_"Wildfire, we're moving up the road towards the town to the east. Confirm you have a visual on us."_ said Captain Price via radio.

"Got eyes on friendlies!" replied the Operator

"_Crew do not fire on any target marked by a strobe, those are friendlies"_ said the AC-130 FCO

The operator tested his thermal imaging array by switching to black infrared and white infrared while Captain Price and his team got closer to the town. He then tested the gunnery array and sights by moving them around to their limits. He also switched between the 25mm gatling gun, 40mm cannon and 105mm Howitzer. The operator noticed Price and his team getting closer to the town and readied himself.

_"Uh...TV confirm you see the church in the town._" said the navigation officer.

"We see it start the clock." the operator replied

"_Roger we're there, start talking._" said the FCO

"_You are not authorized to level the church, repeat do not fire directly on the church."_

The TV operator nodded his understanding then spotted a vehicle moving by the church.

"Got a vehicle moving now!" he said

"_One of the vehicles is moving right now."_

The operator then saw armed personnel coming out of the church.

"Personnel coming out of the church" he said

"_We have armed personnel approaching from the church request permission to engage._" said the FCO.

"_Copy. You are cleared to engage the moving vehicle and any personnel around you see."_ said the Pilot.

"_Affirmative. Crew you are cleared to engage but do not fire on the church._"

The TV operator focused his 105mm Howitzer on the line of enemy troops that had come out of the church and fired. He then switched to the 40mm and fired on the vehicle. The Howitzer round took out the majority of the troops and his 40mm salvo destroyed the vehicle. He fired another heavy round into the field to the right where more enemy troops were. They were all killed with a single shot so the operator switched to the 40mm and fired on personnel coming out the back of the church though he had to wait until they cleared the fence around the graveyard before he opened fire. He continued firing at concentrations of enemy troops until Price came over the radio again. He could see the friendlies going past the church via their flashing strobes.

"_Wildfire, this is Bravo Six, be advised we're passing a large church and are continuing towards the main highway. Keep up the fire! Bravo Six out." _Price reported.

The TV operator fired a pair of heavy rounds into two fields filled with enemy troops and a truck. The truck must have had a full tank of gas because he could see the large explosion. Then he saw a pair of vehicles coming up the highway. The operator's FCO spoke up before he could fire on them.

"_We got a moving vehicle here. Negative, Negative. Do not engage, I repeat do not engage any vehicles on the main highway."_ he said

Then Captain Price came over the radio again. "_Wildfire, we're going to commandeer civilian transports on the main highway. Cover us!"_

The gunship crew witnessed Price and his men force the civilians out of their vehicles at gunpoint and then saw the civvies run away.

"_Crew, do not engage any vehicles on the highway, those are civilians. Ground units are acquiring alternate transport at this time. Do not engage any vehicles on the highway unless cleared to do so." _said the FCO.

"I bet that guy's pissed! That's a nice truck!" said the operator

"_Nah, hehe, he's scared out of his pants." _The FCO replied.

"_Wildfire, we're marking the vehicles! Confirm you see the beacons!"_ said Price.

"_Roger, we see the beacons. Crew, do not fire on the vehicles with the marked with the flashing beacons. I repeat, do NOT fire on the vehicles with the flashing beacons, those are friendlies." _said the FCO

As the vehicles began moving along the highway the gunship flew over a curved road and saw enemy forces setting up an ambush. The navigator immediately noticed and spoke up.

_"Heads up. Hostile forces are setting up ambush points along the curved road._" he said

_"Uh...navigation which one's the curved road?_" asked the FCO.

_"Fire control, do you see the water tower, over?" _asked the Navigator

"Are you talking about the uh...water tower near the intersection?" asked the TV operator

_"Roger, that's the one. And next to that water tower is a curved road, do you see that?_" asked the Navigator

_"Roger that."_ said the FCO.

_"Track that road into the next village. You should be able to see another water tower in the village further down that road." _replied the Navigator.

The gunship flew down the curved road but the crew couldn't see the new water tower.

"_Uh...we're having trouble acquiring the village. How far up the road is it?"_ asked the FCO

_"Approximately uh..hang on...It's about two klicks along the curved road going away from the highway." _replied the Navigator.

"Roger that." said the Operator.

"_We're banking toward the village standby to engage ground targets."_

As the gunship flew over the village he could see smoke trails from RPGs. He saw a small group of enemies on the road just before the new village so he put a 105mm round on them. Then the village literally swarmed with enemies.

"We got hostiles setting up along the curved road." said the TV operator

"_Hostiles preparing to ambush along the curved road. They're partially concealed by the trees."_ repeated the FCO

"Whoa, someone's just fired an RPG!" said the operator

"_Roger that. Crew, go ahead and take out everything in that village."_ replied the FCO.

The operator nodded and began firing 105mm and 40mm rounds into the village. As the friendlies passed through it more hostiles came out of a U-shaped building. The operator put a 105 round on it but it didn't collapse. Then he switched to the 40mm and destroyed an armored vehicle and personnel coming out of the barn. He continued firing on everything in the village until the friendly vehicles were past. Captain Price came over the radio again.

"_Wildfire, we're approaching the LZ at the junkyard and leaving the vehicles._" he said

"_Roger that Bravo-Six. Crew, friendlies are leaving the vehicles and moving on foot towards the LZ. Do not fire on any personnel marked by a flashing strobe. Affirmative. Keep watching for those strobe lights. Those are friendlies._" said the FCO

"Enemy personnel in the junkyard." replied the operator

"_Crew, go ahead and smoke 'em. Man these guys are goin' to town!_" said the FCO

The operator began laying down what amounted to a walking barrage up the junkyard allowing the friendlies to move up. Enemy personnel swarmed out of a few buildings on both sides.

_"Wildfire, we've reached the LZ, but we're taking fire from all sides! Request fire support on all sides of the LZ, danger close!"_ yelled Price over the radio

"_Enemy personnel closing in on the LZ from multiple sides. Danger close. Recommend you stick to the 25 millimeter in the vicinity of the LZ._" said the Navigator

The operator nodded and switched to the gattling gun and mowed down several enemy troops. He spotted a concentration of them near a warehouse on the far side and put a 105mm round into it. As more enemy troops were killed, two trucks crossed the field where the choppers were supposed to land. The Operator put another howitzer round on the field then held his fire as two helicopters came into view. Captain Price reported his progress via radio once again.

"_Wildfire, we're moving towards the helicopters now. Thanks for the assist. Bravo-six out."_ he said

"_Hehehe this is gonna be one hell of a highlight reel."_ said the chuckling pilot.

On his infrared monitor the operator could see the friendlies moving into the helicopters now.

"_Crew, VIP is secure and in custody. Good job everyone._" said the FCO.


	9. Previous chapter is the new one

I replaced the chapter entitled 'absence' with Act I Scene V. I'm hoping to get back into this story, finish it and possibly write novelizations of Modern Warfare 2 and 3.


End file.
